


Bambola

by ItalianDork



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: F/M, introspezione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianDork/pseuds/ItalianDork
Summary: Era una cosa delicata, il sonno; la nutrice non si stancava mai di ripeterglielo.Era nel sonno che gli dei ti parlavano e i mostri ti tendevano agguati, pronti a dilaniare la tua mente mortale con le loro zanne eterne e acuminate.La nutrice le aveva detto che la bambola sarebbe stata la sua guardiana, l’unica in grado di allontanare i suoi terrori notturni, e così, se la notte passava serena, la mattina non si risparmiava lode alcuna nei suoi confronti; ma se erano i mostri ad averla vinta, nulla poteva salvare quel giocattolo dalla sua temporanea ira infantile, che la faceva sbattere con violenza contro il muro più vicino.Ne erano passati di anni da allora, oh, se ne erano passati.Ora era una donna, e bella.La più bella di tutte.





	

Da piccola aveva una bambola.

Non era particolarmente sfarzosa, né realistica: un semplice corpo di stoffa bianca, con capelli fatti di fili di lana proveniente da una pecora nera e una piccola veste ricamata d’oro, sua unica ricchezza. A donargliela era stata la sua nutrice, che le aveva poi messo un piccolo pezzo di carbone fra le dita e l’aveva incitata a donare un volto al suo nuovo giocattolo, il quale ben presto l’aveva fissata con occhi grandi e neri come la notte. Quella era la sua amica più fedele e devota, l’unica che le premeva in modo rassicurante contro al petto durante i racconti della balia, l’unica che stava con lei anche durante il sonno  
.  
Era una cosa delicata, il sonno; la nutrice non si stancava mai di ripeterglielo.

Era nel sonno che gli dei ti parlavano e i mostri ti tendevano agguati, pronti a dilaniare la tua mente mortale con le loro zanne eterne e acuminate. La nutrice le aveva detto che la bambola sarebbe stata la sua guardiana, l’unica in grado di allontanare i suoi terrori notturni, e così, se la notte passava serena, la mattina non si risparmiava lode alcuna nei suoi confronti; ma se erano i mostri ad averla vinta, nulla poteva salvare quel giocattolo dalla sua temporanea ira infantile, che la faceva sbattere con violenza contro il muro più vicino.

Ne erano passati di anni da allora, oh, se ne erano passati.

Ora era una donna, e bella.

La più bella di tutte.

Se ne stava in piedi, nel buio tanto temuto, di fronte ad una piccola finestra, con la fioca luce della luna e la lunga chioma color del miele come uniche vesti. Appoggiò la mano tremolante e fredda sul muro, richiudendo lentamente le dita su stesse e percependo la liscia durezza della pietra con le  
unghie, per poi chiudere gli occhi stanchi e abbassare la fronte pulsante fino a farle toccare la parete.

Si chiese che cosa si provasse a morire.

Morire di una morte eroica sotto i colpi delle armi, quando il lucido bronzo, avuto un assaggio della morbidezza della carne umana e del calore del sangue, ne vuole ancora, ancora, ancora, sempre di più.

Si domandò che cosa si provasse a lasciare che il sangue ti scorresse sulla pelle in un’ultima, calda carezza, mentre i tuoi occhi diventavano vitrei e la tua anima evaporava dalle ferite, scendendo subito sino alla palude stigia, lontana dalle preoccupazioni terrene, finalmente libera dal proprio corpo e dal gioco sadico del Fato.

Sentì il gelo calarle addosso, intorpidendole mani e piedi e facendole infossare la testa fra le spalle.

Il Fato era insidioso, sufficientemente sottile nelle proprie macchinazioni da celarle agli occhi dei mortali fino a quando non lo avesse ritenuto opportuno; sapeva già ciò che sarebbe successo e per questo provava un immenso piacere nel guardare i mortali provare a sfuggirgli, in una maniera non troppo diversa da quella di un gatto che, una volta chiuso un topo nell’angolo, si gode la vista della propria preda che viene consumata dal terrore. Ma l’apice della sua crudeltà veniva raggiunto quando decideva di fare di una persona in particolare il proprio capro espiatorio, cosicché il peso delle sue decisioni ricadesse sulle spalle di qualcuno di tangibile, in grado di essere odiato e punito per delle scelte non sue.  


La donna si abbracciò per proteggersi dal gelo crescente, avvolgendosi le braccia intorno alla vita sottile e appoggiando il mento sul profondo incavo fra seni che si era venuto a creare, ordinandosi di non piangere. Non poteva ribellarsi, certo, ma poteva comunque provare ad essere forte.  


Si chiese che fine avesse fatto la sua vecchia bambola.

“Elena?”

La regina si girò verso l’uomo che l’aveva chiamata dal letto, vedendolo sollevarsi sui gomiti e fissarla con le sopracciglia corrucciate e gli occhi assottigliati tipici di una persona appena sveglia. “Sì, Paride?” rispose con quella sua voce delicata.

“Perché sei in piedi a quest’ora, amore mio?” le domandò mentre si alzava stiracchiandosi e tratteneva a malapena uno sbadiglio.

Amore… Lui non l’amava.

“Mi sembrava di aver sentito un rumore… Evidentemente mi sbagliavo.” Rispose nuovamente Elena, lanciando un breve, languido sguardo al di fuori della finestra, verso la luna pallida e distante.

Paride arrivò dietro di lei e le poggiò le mani sulle spalle, facendola girare verso di lui e sollevandole il mento con un dito. “Sei ancora più bella del giorno in cui ti ho presa con me…” le sussurrò, mentre la sua altra mano le scendeva lungo le scapole, arrivandole fino all’incavo della schiena e fermandosi lì per tirarla verso il corpo giovane e forte che le stava di fronte.

No.

Lui non l’ amava.

Lui amava il suo corpo.

Era lei la prescelta dal Fato, la sua pedina preferita, la più bella, colei gli uomini desideravano e adoravano alla stregua di una divinità, ma che odiavano e biasimavano, attribuendole le colpe di chi l’aveva manipolata secondo i suoi capricci. Il Fato l’aveva vista quando era solo una bambina e le aveva sorriso, mostrandole quei suoi acuminati denti, appiccicosi di veleno e miele e macchiati di sangue e icore; l’aveva presa in braccio e, con infinita pazienza, aveva cominciato ad avvolgerle fili su fili intorno alle braccia, alle gambe, alla gola, al busto, per poi afferrarne i capi in entrambe le mani e lasciarla ricadere a terra.

La lana dovrebbe essere morbida, calda e rassicurante, come l’abbraccio della sua nutrice, come i capelli della sua bambola; eppure quei fili le penetravano nella carne sino a intaccarle le ossa, strattonandola ora qui, ora là, strappandola dalla città dove era stata principessa e poi regina, trascinandola di peso nel cuore di una guerra che andava avanti da troppi anni, ormai, seguendola in tutti quei sogni in cui l’odore ferroso del sangue e il sapore della cenere le intasavano bocca e naso, mentre il clangore delle armi le rimbombava nella testa seguendo il ritmo del suo cuore affannato.

La mano di Paride che le aveva toccato il mento andava ora a intrufolarsi fra i capelli biondi e soffici della bella Spartana, mentre l’altra riprendeva a strisciarle lungo la schiena, sempre più giù, sempre più giù...

Elena, da brava, si limitò a deglutire la bile che le era salita in gola e a fissarlo con i suoi grandi occhi neri, che la fioca luce della luna faceva scintillare al buio.

Il Fato poteva controllare la sua effimera esistenza, ma non avrebbe mai potuto controllare lei, creatura terrena fatta di molto più che carne, ossa e sangue.

“Ti amo.” Disse lui, per poi premere le proprie labbra contro quelle di Elena e la schiena di lei contro al muro.

Lei odiava Paride, e questo, insieme a tutti i suoi sentimenti, il Fato non glielo avrebbe mai potuto rubare.

“Ti amo anch’io.” Rispose tuttavia fra i baci.

Il suo debole corpo desiderava quell’uomo come il cane desidera gli avanzi del padrone perché il Fato glielo aveva ordinato, e come avrebbe potuto  
Elena sottrarsi a questo?

Ora era lei la bambola.

**Author's Note:**

> Elena, Elena.  
> Quanto odio per te, nel corso dei secoli.


End file.
